lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The-Cipher-King-2002/The kids in my middle school
Me: The cringey, stupid kid Ian: My best friend. He's short cuz he skipped a grade. He's also kind of cringey. We make Bee Movie memes. Cash: The guy that always yells out random memes. Kevin: The overall nice guy. He's the person I usually go to for advice. Collin: The guy that makes stupid Youtube Poops. He always talks about his dog Scruffy. His channel is called Collin Scruffy if you want to check it out. Matt: The athletic kid that has probably played every sport you can think of. Max: This tall Asian kid. He's like best friends with Matt. Aiden: A kid that obsesses over science. He's a nerd. He always calls me a perve even though I stopped acting like one. Joey: The person you think of when you think of nerd. He likes just about everything nerdy (Star Wars, Minecraft, Dr. Who, etc.) Jackson: Another athletic kid. He's really good at soccer and sometimes randomly says memes. Barrett: A kid that is athletic and nerdy at the same time. I think he's gonna smoke when he grows up. Luke J.: Probably the fastest and most athletic kid in the school. Luke M.: A kid that likes Rubix Cubes. My friends used to call him fat and racist, but this month he started acting nice again and forgave everyone EXCEPT me! Maddox: Some stupid nerd. For about a month we liked the same girl so we kind of hate each other. Will: The second most athletic kid in the school. My gym teacher said he should be a push up model when he grows up. Blake: Some retarded kid that is popular for no reason and plays hockey. I think he smokes weed. Other Will: A kid that also plays hockey and hangs out with Blake. He looks and talks like Donald Trump. Cole: I don't know much about him. He's just a generic athletic kid. I think someone told me he has like 20 pets and since he's an only child he has to feed all of them. CJ: Another generic athletic kid. I think that was all the boys, let's do the girls. Emma: Everybody says she's the hottest girl in the school. I'm pretty sure Collin likes her. Ava M.: The only girl that talks to me. She's kind of annoying. Grace: I think she's like Emma's best friend. I don't really know much about her. Charlotte: That one girl that both me me and Maddox liked. After about a month, I just gave up and said I was done. I consider her a furry since she literally thinks she's a cat. Haley: The new girl I like. I emailed Collin and gave him a bunch of clues as to who the new girl I like is. Collin showed Ian the email, and since he rides her bus, he showed Haley. Yeah, she was kind of scarred for life. Riley: I think she's Haley's best friend. Everyone thinks she's hot. Wynn: Another generic girl. She obsessives over Hunger Games. Paige: Some annoying as crap girl. I hate her. Ava F.: I literally know nothing about her other then she hangs out with Paige, Riley, and them. Maddie: Another generic girl. She plays basketball. Ezrith: ANOTHER generic girl. Everybody's nice to her because her mom died last year. And FINALLY, Lilly: Some really ugly, unathletic girl. Hope you guys enjoyed Category:Blog posts